Voyeurism
by Min Daae
Summary: Wedy watches L and Light make out. This author spends too much time on the Death Note kink meme. Same difference. High T.


Wedy watches Light and L make out. Humorous. Include line "she knew it all along."

Wedy was supremely good at not being noticed when she didn't want to be. It was a useful skill for a number of reasons: firstly, because she was a thief. Secondly, because people didn't bother her when she wanted to be alone. Thirdly…

Well.

They hadn't quite made it to their bedroom. Of course there were no cameras – L was too careful for that – but at the moment he didn't look too careful at all.

Between the punches and the increasingly irritable snapping from the Yagami boy, combined with the handcuffs and they way they both stared at each other with startling intensity when they thought the other wasn't looking, mostly Wedy was surprised that it'd taken so long to catch them at it.

Said Yagami boy squirmed against the wall, his hands working in L's messy black hair, the color high in his cheeks as L sucked greedily at his mouth, hands under Light's shirt and working up his chest. She could hear their quickened breathing from here.

Wedy wasn't sure which one was more fun to watch. They were both so…controlled in view of others. She could only imagine (with copious delight) how they would react if they knew she was watching.

L's hands moved and by the way Light jerked, Wedy could guess that L's fingertips had just found a nipple to pinch.

That certainly, she mused, explained why she'd never been able to interest the detective in a romp between the sheets with her. It apparently had nothing to do with her criminal history. Wedy smirked, and she came back just as L moaned.

Light's hand, she noted with interest, had slid out of L's hair and down his body, effectively vanished between his legs. She could see Light's mouth moving rapidly and would have killed to hear what he said – she _dearly _hoped it was something absolutely filthy and disgusting, she would have loved to hear that out of this pretty perfect boy's mouth – but apparently L was less interested. He pounced, hips grinding Light's into the wall and gluttonous mouth devouring his words.

Wedy could well imagine L's tongue between the other boy's lips, teasing, perhaps exploring the curve of the roof of his mouth-

Wedy pulled a face. Perhaps she could interest Aiber in a little bit of playtime. As soon as she finished watching the show here.

L's hands reappeared from under Light's shirt, his lips pulling away and refastening securely on Light's neck. By the indignant sound the boy made, she guessed there were teeth involved. Both Light's hands were now wrapped around L's back, though, and his head fell back with a thunk against the wall and a low moan squeezed deliciously urgently from his throat.

"A-aaaah-" she heard L's Kira subject say, "Don't stop- aah- Ryuzaki-" L's hands, meanwhile, had inched down, pulled Light's hips away from the wall, and were now cupping – no, she could read that tension, _squeezing – _the curve of Yagami's ass. If she wanted to step out, now would be the perfect time, she mused. Completely embarrassing for both of them. The idea was tempting.

She could almost hear L sucking at Light's neck, leaving an unmistakable mark there. Wedy wondered if Light would blame that Misa girl; she doubted that that one had even gotten those kinds of curious noises out of her boyfriend before, though. Or that eager buck of his hips. Or the pleasure of seeing his hair and impeccable clothing rumpled.

Fascinating, Wedy mused.

She thought L's tongue was probing the hickey he'd just left, and then he straightened. Barely. His hands were still squeezing Light's ass, and his voice was as casual as if this were an ordinary conversation. "We're still in the hallways, Light-kun."

'Light-kun' seemed dazed. Breathing hard, flushed, and deliciously undone, Wedy wondered wryly if she could get that kind of expression on his face. "Why," he said, voice significantly more breathless than L's. "So we are."

It must have been infuriating, she mused, to have so little outward reaction to all that effort.

The two geniuses (flaming geniuses? Wedy doubted it; they probably were only attracted to each other. Although she wasn't sure about L) stared at each other for several moments. Without looking away, L reached out and opened the nearest door.

"After you," L said, and Light gave him a look that Wedy suspected was supposed to be scathing, but slipped inside. L paused, and looked toward her. She tensed.

"If you're going to spy," he said, coolly, "Then perhaps you shouldn't breathe so loudly."

"Sorry," she said, cheekily. "I couldn't resist."

L just stared at her. Then he vanished into the suite after Light. Wedy leaned back against the wall and exhaled, feeling a little…hot.

Then she smiled, with rich satisfaction.

She knew it all along.


End file.
